A Happy Reunion
by KH777
Summary: A happy reunion between two brothers.


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. **This is in no way meant to be yaoi.**

Hello people, this is my author's note to you! This is just an idea that I came up in my head when I saw Mika was alive in the intro, (I never saw the cover on _Hulu_ so I thought he was dead). I was soooo happy when I figured out he was probably still alive. I know it's far more likely that they somehow brought him back to life, but I like this idea okay? Enjoy, this is totally non-canon, no proof to support this. That means most of this stuff I made up. " The number are for my guide below.

Guide for my friends who are reading this and don't watch this anime and/or anime in general. If you do, then please ignore this. I'll number it to make it easier. When it says this number in the story, check the guide. 1. His name is Yuichiro Hyakuya, often called Yu by his friends or close people. He's currently sixteen. 2. The first point of view in the story people who watched the show would know. But since you don't, this is Mikeala. It's pronounced Me-ka-la. Often called Mika by his close people. He is also sixteen. 3. Yu only left him because he believed that he was going to die anyway and that he should save himself (not let Mika's sacrifice for him be in vain) after Mika's urging. He tried to drag the dying Mika with him. 4. The rest of Mika's and Yu's family. Not blood-related but they were all orhans at the same orphanage. At the orphanage they all call each other family. Except for Yu, until he saw Mika was dying. He believed they were family though. 5. Yu was suspended from J.I.D.A because he disobeyed orders, had a bad attitude and poor teamwork and friend skills. They ordered him to go away when a monster showed up. He didn't, he killed it easily instead. Also they said the suspension would continue until he made a friend. He accidentally did, it was Yoichi. 6. That is when you put your arms to your sides and lean forward about six inches. I can demostrate it if you want.

(2)Every second I breathe it feels like a miracle. I guess I should explain how I'm still alive? Right after Yu(1) left(3), a professional doctor and also a scientist in medical, named Chikoto, heard the noise and found me. He…saved my life. It was…too late for everyone else.(4) But of course bandaging my wounds was not enough; I was still left with no way to get nutrients from water and food. In the next forty some days I had left he made a discovery. He made something that I could use to stay alive. He made a powder that could give me the nutrients I need. He can easily reproduce it and has. I have to add a tiny bit of water to the powder and put it in the somewhat fat needle. Then I have to use half the contents of the needle on my lower back or stomach every hour. Otherwise, I won't get the nutrients I need. Ugh, I can't imagine what you would do if you had a fear of needles. Luckily, these types of needles don't scare me. By the way, I easily take this with me everywhere I go in a bag under my cloak, it's very portable, hidden and durable to a point where it's nearly impossible to break or fall/break off. Only two people know of it. I also carry around enough of this substance for a lifetime. For an arm, I got a fake metal one that was made to look like a regular arm. I didn't have one at first, but everyone was always treating me different because of it. Not that I don't appreciate their sympathy and kindness, of course. I just…don't like getting treated that way so constantly.

I should explain what has happened to me in these four years next. Chikoto was actually escaping on a secret passage when he found me. Apparently, they brought him here as a doctor. He was the only adult human there. I believe he's in his thirties. When he was taking care of me, he hid me from them in the medical room given to him. After he figured out the powder, I wasn't completely healed yet. I could hardly move actually. When getting wounded that badly, it takes a long while to recover. But, we had to go now, they were close to figuring out the passage. He dragged me out of there. Literally. We made it out fine and when we did, J.I.D.A found us. Determined to find Yu and get revenge I joined them and trained for two years under Kai. Kai is in his twenties. He is so kind but firm, I can't help but think of him as a father figure to me and a friend of course. He helps me search for Yu. Chikoto and I stayed in touch too. He was kinda like the uncle I don't have and friend. He searches for Yu whenever he can. Of course I did little chores and helped him any way I could. He's the reason I'm still alive after all. We have such a nice relationship, it's nice. But…nothing to compare to…to….you know. Yu. I miss him so much. Even though I do have faith that he's alright, I can't help but worry. How he must feel right now… He thinks we're all dead after all. It's awful. All the two years I spent training, I also spent searching for him. But so far, my efforts have been fruitless. After my two years training, I was accepted into V.E.F at age fourteen (which is pretty young for them). I quickly soared through the ranks and continued my search, until I reached the rank of lieutenant in just a year. I was fifteen then but I guess that's kinda redundant. Soon, everyone knew me as a child prodigy, master tactician, and wonderful at manipulating people in a good way. That means that I can manipulate really well but only do so for good reasons, not devious ones. Rumors spread like wildfire. This must be what being famous is like? After all, rarely has anyone ever made the rank of lieutenant at age fifteen and no one has ever died under me or gotten injured badly. Currently, I'm still a lieutenant and have been for a year. But I haven't made any progress in my search. None. Why aren't there records of him anywhere…?

Sitting at my desk doing paperwork, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, trying to multitask. When the door opened, I paused what I was doing and looked up to see Kai with a big smile on his face and a file under his arm.

"What is it?" I asked, fairly curious by now.

"Good news, I think we may have finally found him." I dropped my pen and stared at him in shock for a moment.

"R-really?!" I rushed up out of my seat, pushing it really far back. Kai pulled the file out from under his arm and showed me with a photo on it. It...It was him! There's no doubt! As soon as I saw it, I sprinted over to him and snatched it out of his hand. Searching through the file frantically, I saw that he had recently joined the V.E.F.; he had been training for four years to do this. And that…and that he was okay. Finding him would be ridiculously easy now; I just needed to search the folder. Tears started falling from my eyes at a steady pace as an immense wave of relief and joy hit me as I pressed the file to my chest, hugging it gently. At that moment my eyes snapped shut. "It's him…It's really him." I sobbed. After some time, I felt a tissue touch my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Those are happy tears right?" He asked gently.

"Yea," I slightly sobbed, setting the file on the desk and wiping the rest of the tears on my sleeve. "Thank you so much for all your help Kai, and Chikoto's too." Kai lightly ruffled my hair.

"Glad to help." Kai smiled. Even though my eyes were still red from the tears I put on a determined face and searched through the folder. _Ah, found it._ I pulled out Yu's military info. "I see what you're doing. You're trying to contact his commanding officer right? Because these files don't have the contact information of soldiers." I nodded to Kai and pulled out the piece of paper I found before.

"I appreciate your help, but I'm not sure if I need any." I answered.

"Ok then, I'll be off. Wait a bit before you call him though. You wouldn't want your voice to crack." Kai replied, seeing through me and realizing I didn't really want him here right now. I smiled and stared at the piece of paper. _I'll see you soon…_

…..

"What the heck does that mean!?"

"It means that if you don't behave yourself, I'll have Shinoa stalk you again like when you were suspended.(5)" Colonel Guren replied to Yu harshly. Yu glared at him for a few seconds before he sat down.

"That wasn't stalking," Shinoa said defensively. "That was surveillance to make sure one does not cause trouble. And he obviously needed it."

"Shut up!" Yu snapped. They were currently in a military stopping point of sorts. The whole thing was made of steel. Inside, there were a few rooms with a bed, a metal table, some metal chairs, and the supplies that one would need. They were in one of the rooms. All of them, except for the colonel, were sitting at the table. Yu was crossing his arms indignantly. Shinoa was slightly fidgeting, a bit uncomfortable from Guren's last comment. Yoichi was looking at Shinoa, a bit concerned.

"Are you ok Shinoa?" Yoichi concerned. But this didn't help, it made it worse. For now, Yu noticed her. His face turned into a devious smirk.

"What's wrong Shinoa? Embarrassed about stalking me? Shinoa's a stalker. Shinoa's a stalker. Shinoa's a stalker." Yu kept chanting as Shinoa stood up and walked right in front of Yu, looking slightly angry. Yu didn't stop though until she flicked him hard in the middle of his forehead.

"Your life is extremely boring. Who'd want to stalk you?" She mocked.

"Hee hee. You did." Yu mocked back.

"I was an army surveillance officer; it was my job to make sure you behaved. Blame Lieutenant Colonel, he was the one who ordered me to do it. And if I wasn't there, chaos would have happened for sure."

"Would not!"

"Quit fighting." The Colonel's strong voice caused the whole room into silence and Shinoa went back to her seat. "Geez, why can't you two be a bit more like Yoichi, huh?"

"Your one to talk," both Shinoa and Yu retorted at the same time. Noticing this, they glared at each other for a few seconds then looked away. Guren, with great effort, made no comment about their insult. "You just have to stay here until we get our new orders alright? Can you please try to get along with each other until then? Yoichi help me out here." Yoichi stared at him blankly and tilted his head, as if to say "what do you expect me to do?"

"Whatever. Yoichi, let's go somewhere where they aren't!" Yu answered. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he just said something like that. They were even more shocked when Yu grabbed Yoichi's wrist and literally dragged him out of the room, not that Yoichi was resisting. They were not surprised that he had completely ignored their shock though.

"Did he just…?" Shinoa shocked.

"He did. My, he's really taking a liking to him hasn't he?"

"I expected him to storm out of the room by himself."

"I did too."

"This is a nice change. He needs to work on his teamwork."

"Yea, I'm not complaining."

Meanwhile… Yu had dragged Yoichi to another room. They were sitting on opposite sides on the table. Yu was leaning on the table with his elbow, holding his hand on his face and staring off into space. Yoichi was overjoyed that Yu wanted to be with him instead of storming off by himself.

"Hey Yoichi?" Yu asked, positioning himself so he was looking more or less eye to eye with him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not being like them. I'd go nuts if my whole team was like that."

"I-it's no problem, Hyakuya."

"Don't call me that, it sounds too stiff and formal. Call me Yuichiro or Yu but not that." Yoichi eyes were wide for a second or two then he smiled warmly.

"Alright, Yuichiro."

"Hyakuya." Both of them located the source to be the Colonel who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want? Is the mission here?" Yu asked.

"No, actually something unexpected happened."

"What happened?"

"A person the same rank as myself, wants to see you without us here. He says he knows you. Please don't make an idiot of yourself. This is a good opportunity for you." _How could he or she know me? Everyone I know is dead besides Shinoa, Colonel and Yoichi. Did I just forget them? Maybe perhaps a person I helped but not close with? _Yu's mind was so much away from reality that he didn't hear the Colonel's last two sentences. Which is probably for the best.

"When are they coming?" Yoichi asked, bringing Yu back to reality.

"In a few hours. I tell you the exact time later. He wants to meet you from the side of the building Yu. Like I told Shinoa, we will stay in here."

"B-but is that really a good idea? We're in the middle of no where. And-"

"It'd be fine, this base can hear sound well from the outside. And we're near."

"You worry too much. It's fine." Yu said. Yoichi looked uncertain but dropped it anyway.

A couple of hours later...

Yu was waiting outside the side of the building while the other three were all in the room closest to Yu and the exit. Yu wasn't concerned, just...curious. Who could this person be? Footsteps. Yu heard them. These footsteps were close. Being less than 30 feet from Yu and close to the turning of the corner, Mika's eyes again filled with a steady stream of tears.

"It's good to see you again." Mika said in a tear-filled voice as he rounded the corner and stopped, his flow of tears dramatically increasing when he saw Yu's face again. If Yu's eyes could bug out of his chest, they would have his eyes were so wide. That didn't last long as a few seconds later they filled with tears with the spreed of a rushing tide.

"MIKA! MIKA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He sobbed, sprinting towards him and tackle-hugging him onto the grass-filled ground. He dug his face deep into his chest as Mika wrapped his arms around him. Mika closed his eyes, he was so happy, indiscribable by words. And if he was that, Yu was even happier. In fact, he had never been so happy in his life. Meanwhile when they heard that, they were all shocked beyond belief. Yu crying?

"Y-Yu, he's crying. He sounded so happy..." Yoichi said in a mix of gentle and overjoyed voice.

"All the more reason to let him have his happy reunion in peace." The Colonel said.

"I didn't even think he was capable of sounding that..." Shinoa shocked. Everyone then stayed silent. In truth, all of them were happy that Yu was so overjoyed.

Back to the happy reunion now. The two of them stayed like that for at least ten minutes, probably more, their tears starting to slow down. The only difference being Yu moving his head silghtly sideways after about a minute. Enough to move part of his mouth out of Mika's coat. But most of his face was still covered. Then Yu spoke.

"I-I'll never ever let anything happen to you again, ever. I promise." Yu sobbed with a true conviction.

"Me too. It's a promise." Mika said in the same way.

"Family protect each other. That's what they do." Mika's tears fell harder at his words.

"Yea, it is. I'm so happy to see you Yu. So happy..." Mika sobbed, his words barely audible, nearly covered up by the sobs.

"Me too, I've never been so happy..."

They stayed like that for another five minutes before their tears stopped and Yu pulled himself off of Mika. Yu was sitting next to him now. Mika sat up next to him. By now, their faces were a complete mess, covered with drying tears, red eyes and red faces.

"D-don't take this the wrong way, but how...how are you alive? Your injuries...were really bad." Mika explained the situation to Yu, including what happened in those years. Both of their voices still sounding bad from their past crying.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt it?" Yu concerned about Mika's medical objects.

"No, it takes far more than that." Mika reassured.

"If you say so."

"I know you don't want them to see you. But if we stay out here too long, they might get concerned and come out anyway."

"Ok, they aren't in the room in the front." They both made their way into the first room, Yu slaming the door behind him.

"If you come in here your dead." Yu texted all three of them at once.

...

"He must have been crying a while..." Yoichi spoke.

"He doesn't want us to see him like this." Shinoa said gently. The Colonel nodded. He knew him well after four years after all.

...

"I'm sorry Mika. You looked for me for a long time." Yu apologized. Both of their voices sounded mostly, if not all normal by now.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Mika assured.

"But man, your impressive. I just joined and you're a Lieutenant! That's awesome!"

"Neither of us have changed all that much I see." Mika smiled.

"Hey! I've become much more mature you know."

"I said 'mostly,'" Mika giggled a bit. Yu smiled, much too happy to comment about his brother's giggle. They started small talk for about an hour, enjoying each other company. So glad to be with each other.

"The guy you trained you sounds nice. Mine on the other hand, is a total jerk." Mika couldn't help but giggle a little at Yu's comment.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not funny." Yu slightly pouted, too happy to be angry like he would be. "Do I look presentable now?"

"Yea, you look fine."

"Good, because you do too."

"Why don't I meet your team?"

"What?!"

"Your new friends."

"...fine." The two of them walked until they were just past the doorway. Apprehension was pretty thick there.

"Are you ok Yuichiro?" Yoichi asked with concern, which Yu returned with a big grin.

"I'm wonderful actually! This is my brother, Mikeala. Which you all know, I thought was dead." The three of them connected the dots pretty quickly. Yu leaned towards Mika's ear and whispered something.

"See the brown-haired guy? He's decent. The other two are total jerks."

"I know what you said. I can just tell." The Colonel said with a sigh. Any apprehension was gone by now and Shinoa was staring at Mika. Like something went off in Yoichi's head he got up from his chair and approached them.

"My name is Yoichi (I forgot his last name, and I don't really wanna look it up but he does say it). Nice to meet you sir." Yoichi said as he japanese bowed(6) in respect.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mika smiled. Yoichi then sat back in his seat. Shinoa was still staring.

"Quit staring, it's rude." The Colonel at last said to Shinoa. Shinoa finally stopped staring. Everyone's attention was drawing to her.

"It's impressive. Being a Lieutenant when you're Yuichiro's age." Shinoa commented. Mika didn't comment, she assumed he heard that a lot.

"That's Shinoa." Yu said to Mika. "And that is Colonel Guren Ichibose." Before Guren could comment, his phone vibrated. Taking it out, it looked at the text.

"Mission's ready." Guren announced.

"Then I should be going." Mika said.

"Why don't you go with us?" Yu asked.

"I'm a bit busy. And you'll be fine without me."

"Of course I will! Ok, ok you're busy. That's fine. You can make it back by yourself right?"

"If you were listening Hyakuya, you would know this forest is very safe." The Colonel said with a slight mocking tone.

"Just shut up." Yu slightly snarled. Much less of a reaction than usual. He was in a really good mood after all. After calming down in a few seconds, Yu spoke again. But he had already switched phone numbers with Mika so it wasn't about that. "See you later Mika." Mika nodded.

"See you." He replied walking away.

As they went on the mission, everyone was aware of Yu's good mood, so they tried to not tick him off. Get some peace and quiet for once. The mission went out without a hitch as both were now safely back home. Yu and Mika happily dreamt about all the times they'd have together now.

_Fin_


End file.
